


Pink Lemonade

by SordidCupquake



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU where nothing bad happened, Cake, F/M, Fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidCupquake/pseuds/SordidCupquake
Summary: Prompt: FrostingIn this (very) short fic, it's Sayori's birthday, and the DDLC protagonist decides he wants to personally do something special for her.
Relationships: Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 19





	Pink Lemonade

I placed the stupid overgrown pastry onto her kitchen table, dusting myself off a bit. Though I couldn't see it, I'm sure my crimson eyes were sporting a very nice purple rim. Today was Sayori's birthday, and I had spent all night trying to bake her a cake. Natsuki had, of course, offered to help me, as we were planning on having a legit party later during the club. But I told her I wanted to do this. So here I stand, a complete idiot with no clue how to bake a cake... with a baked cake. At least it was nice to finally get out of the heat. She was still asleep, so I took in a breath and went up to her room. After a few knocks, she opened her door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Wh-whaa...? It's a little early for school..." I took her hands gently, making her gasp. "I'm not waking you up for school. At least, not completely. I have something for you. Downstairs." She gave me a tired smile and followed me with little effort. "Now, before we get there, I want you to understand... uh... it's not the best. But I tried really hard and... I hope you like it." There it sat. The fucking cake I had spent all night baking, covered. She turned to me, a wide smile on her face. "You made me a cake?! I didn't know you could bake!!" I shot her a sheepish smile. "N-no... I can't really bake... but I tried." She gave me a quick hug before happily skipping over to the cake, pulling off the cover. And my heart nearly stopped. She looked back at me, with a slightly amused face. There wasn't any frosting. "Shit! I must've forgotten. I'm sorry Sayori! I guess... I had stayed up all night baking, and when I finally made one that looked good I just booked it across the street." Well. That's it. I ruined it. Or at least, that's what I thought. Sayori placed her hands to my face. "You dummy. It's perfect."


End file.
